A Battlefield Meet and Greet
by trustingHim17
Summary: The reunion went well enough and the Seven of the prophecy are on their way to Rome to free Nico and stop Gaia from wakening. However, Hera sends Jason a dream saying otherwise. Something is wrong, something that could destroy the world they're trying to save... Full summary inside. Note: started before MoA released. No flames! Rated T because, like everyone else, I'm paranoid! :)
1. Chapter 1

**My disclaimer is permanently on my profile :) R & R!**

**Summary: The reunion went well enough and the Seven of the prophecy are on their way to Rome to free Nico, and stop Gaia from wakening. However, Hera sends Jason a dream saying otherwise. Something is wrong, something that could destroy the world their trying to save...  
Carter and Sadie have had a peaceful year since Apophis' execration. But dreams from Horus and Isis warn of a problem bad enough for the gods to come back to help. What is the problem? And who can Carter and Sadie go to to find out how to defeat this problem? Read to find out.**

**Note: If the dividing line is long, it's a change of place and POV. If the dividing line is short, it's just a change in POV. This applies to the whole story.**

Carter slept fitfully that night. He had had a normal day of classes. After the younger ones got back from school, they went through their routine. There was something different, though. Carter had this weird nagging in the back of his mind that something was about to happen, but he had no idea what it might be. It had been almost a year since Apophis had been execrated and there were no other signs that something might be happening. The feeling would not leave, though.

He had gotten used to the magical headrest and didn't mind using it anymore, so when he called it a night, he went to sleep almost immediately. As soon as he fell asleep, however, Horus appeared. Carter was stunned. "I thought you all were withdrawing from the earth," Carter finally got out.

"We did," Horus replied, "but now we must return for a season. Another problem is arising. Not as bad as Apophis was, but the gods, the House of life, and," he hesitated, "a few others will have to work together to defeat it."

"Defeat what? And who are the others? Can we trust them?"

"That is up to you. There are some you can trust, and some you definitely shouldn't. The ones you can trust know whom not to trust, so you'll have to ask them."

"Ask them?" Carter was confused now. "How can I ask them when I don't know who they are?"

"Go to the north end of Long Island. At the far end of Route 25, you will see signs for a strawberry farm. Your allies are there. Look for the leader. Seven will directly help you. I can't tell you any more details." The dream started to fade.

"Wait, who do I take with me? I can't go alone." But Horus was already back in the Duat. The rest of Carter's dreams that night showed this mysterious farm where demons turn into friends and back again.

Jason didn't regret the decision to stop at camp for a few days before going to Rome. The reunion in California had gone peacefully, and they set off for Rome, but in the night before they passed over New York, Jason received a message from Hera.

"You must stop at camp. There is another danger you must face before the Doors are closed. It would be easier to do it after, but I'm afraid there would be nothing left to save if you wait. Tell the other six what's going on and stop at camp. Then be at the top of Half-Blood Hill tomorrow at noon."

"What _is_ going on?" Jason asked in reply.

"Chiron knows. Ask him when you get there." The dream ended.

The next morning, he told everyone his message from Hera. "There is some danger we need to face. We likely still cannot expect help from the gods but we will ask Chiron what is going on. Then Hera said we must start at the crest of Half-Blood Hill tomorrow at noon."

There was a hail of protest when Jason finished. "Guys we have no choice!" Jason called out over the protest. Everyone quieted. "Hera said if we don't stop whatever this is, we won't have anything to save when we get back." They were gawking now. Jason continued, "If we don't do what she said, we may as well not go to Rome. Gaia must have let loose a monster that will attack here. We must defeat it before going to Rome." He looked over at Annabeth. She seemed to be realizing something. "Annabeth, do you know what we're facing?"

She looked up and her face was pure fear. "I've got an idea, but let's talk to Chiron first. I hope I'm wrong."

They turn the ship directly to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews Arkell26 and Proxima103. And thanks bedtime2000 for following. I hope everyone likes this second chapter! And remember: reviews bring faster updates! R & R!**

The next morning, Sadie called a meeting with Carter. "I heard from Isis last night," she told him.

"About?" Carter replied, trying to hide that he had a dream from Horus. Apparently, he failed.

"You don't sound surprised," she noticed.

"I'll explain in a minute. What did she tell you?"

"She said that there was another threat and that we need to go to Long Island. At the end of Route 25, look for a sleeping dragon. On the other side of the hill are others that we need as allies to face this. They will also know what's going on. Now tell me why you seem to have expected this."

Carter took a deep breath. "Horus came last night in a dream. He told me the same thing Isis told you. He also said there are seven others that will help. They must come from this place with the dragon," he hesitated. "If both of them say we need to go then I guess we do. Let's tell the others to be one their guard. We may need them. Horus did mention the House would help, so we'll go to Egypt and warn them. Then we'll make our way to the north end of Long Island."

They headed to the table, which has become their meeting place. As soon as they enter, everyone hushes. The looks on Carter and Sadie's face are enough to tell them something is going on. Sadie takes her spot and Carter stands at his at the head of the table.

"There is a new threat. Horus and Isis have both told us something is happening. Of course, it is not as bad as Apophis, but it can still destroy the world. Sadie and I are going to Egypt, then to a place that Isis and Horus told us about to figure out exactly what's going on. We may need you, so stay on guard. I think it is understood that everyone will miss school today. Prepare. We may have a battle coming." He waits for questions. "No questions? Then finish eating and get ready. Brush up on any spell you're not sure of. We don't yet know what we are facing so we must prepare for anything." He sat down and began eating.

As the ship landed in the lake, the campers came running out to see what was going on. No one was expecting them back for weeks and they wanted to know what went wrong. Jason and Percy came out and, after everyone got off Percy, they explained some of what was going on. Then they plus Hazel, Frank, Piper, Annabeth, and Leo went to the big House.

As soon as they walked in, both Hazel and Frank reached for their weapons. Percy stopped them. "He's a centaur!" Frank protested.

"That's our teacher, Chiron. Remember when I saw Porphyrion's army and was so amazed that he had centaurs? This is why. Chiron won't hurt you." They dropped their hands. Percy went up and gave Chiron a hug.

"I am glad to see you are alright, but what are you doing here? You are supposed to be on your way to Rome," Chiron asked.

"We were hoping you would know," Jason replied. "I got a dream-message from Hera. She said a new threat had arisen and we needed to come here. You would know what was going on. Then we should be at the top of Half-Blood Hill at noon tomorrow." Everyone looked at Chiron, who sighed.

"Yes, I do know, and, from the look on Annabeth's face, I gather she thinks she knows. Typhon has been released. Gaia released him from Tartarus late yesterday. He started a mile off the Los Angeles shore. This time we can expect no help from the gods. Zeus has still declared Olympus closed, and we know they know since Hera told you about it."

"How can we defeat Typhon though? We need the gods," Annabeth demanded.

"I do not know what will happen but you must follow what Hera told you. Now go get ready to leave. You will start at Half-Blood Hill in 15 hours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Proxima103, EkatAthenaWizard, and TrueDemigodishness for reviewing. This is the most reviews I have ever gotten for two chapters! And TrueDemigodishness, thank you for the tip. You are the first to tell me how I can improve. This story is already written, but your tip will be used in future stories. Now, since I know you don't want to listen to me ramble, here's chapter 3! R & R!**

Right after breakfast Carter and Sadie opened a portal to the First Nome. They jumped out right outside the throne room. At first, the other people paid them no mind. Then someone noticed Carter. "Pharaoh," he knelt. Others heard and knelt saying, "Pharaoh," and dragging others next to them down. Soon all were kneeling. Sadie looked over and realized that Carter held his head high. "Rise," he told them. "Gather in the throne room. I bring news of trouble." He then strode off, with Sadie following close behind.

Within a few minutes, all the leaders had gathered. Carter sat on his throne, which had been updated to make sure it wouldn't break under his bodyweight.  
"Last night, Horus spoke to me and Isis to Sadie in our dreams. They both said the same thing: There is a new threat. Something is rising. They told us that we, the House as a whole, and some others were to help. I need you ready. It's been a year since we heard from them, so it must be bad. Prepare. We have a battle coming. Any questions?"

The leader of the fourteenth Nome stood up. Carter didn't know her name. "Who are these 'others' and how do we know we can trust them?"

"Neither Horus nor Isis told who they are, only where to meet them, at the end of Route 25 on Long Island."

Amos spoke up. "Long Island? I think I told you its best to stay separate. They have their own gods."

Carter replied, "I know that, but both Isis and Horus told us we need to go there. They even described the exact place. We can only assume whoever is there is the only way to defeat whatever this is. I need everyone prepared. If we have to look for others to help, it must be bad. Prepare for war. I will send word what we are facing as soon as I know."

He stepped down and walked out of the throne room. As they walked out, the people knelt as Carter passed, then followed him out to prepare for the battle.

Once out of the throne room, Carter and Sadie jogged to another relic. "You know the closest portal to the north end of Route 25?" Sadie asked

"Yeah, there aren't many in the area. The closest I know of is in Bayport, on the south end of the island."

"Bayport?! Isn't that thirty miles away?"  
"Yeah, something like that. Hopefully we can catch a cab."

"Well let's go then." She opened a portal to Bayport and the swirling vortex appeared. They jumped through and tumbled out on the sidewalk in front of a cement sphinx.

"Sometimes I really hate these things," Sadie brushed the sand off.

"At least you're not as tired as the first time. Remember, you passed out last time you opened more than one a day."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "I've had practice since then. Come on. We need to hurry."

They took off jogging until they got to a busier street, then they kept an eye out for a cab. After about five minutes, they spotted one and flagged him down.

"Farm Road at the end of Route 25, please," Sadie told him.

He turned around, "That's in the middle of nowhere. You sure you want to go there?"

Carter stared at him, "We're sure. Get there fast and you might get a tip."

That got him moving. He spun around and punched the gas, then promptly had to hit the brake. It was stop and go from there in traffic. He tried his best, but it was still almost an hour before they turned on Farm Road. A few minutes later, the cab sputtered and died. The driver got out to see what was wrong, and when he came back, he told them, "This car isn't going anywhere anytime soon. The engine's shot. The road ends about two miles up. You'll have to walk from here."

Carter and Sadie got out, paid him, and started walking. They thought about using magic to get there but decided against it. They would need their magic for the battle. Just after noon, the end of Farm Road came into sight, and something was going on.

**There's a little blue button down there that makes me update faster! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got 4 reviews for the last chapter! As this is the most reviews I have ever gotten in a chapter, I decided to update a day early. Thanks to Proxima103, Goth Bookworm, Donna, and EkatAthenaWizard for reviewing and to those who followed/favorited (sorry, I don't have the list). I'll update either in two days, or when I get 6 reviews. :) **

Everyone scattered to go pack whatever they might need, then went to bed early. The next morning, the seven gathered at the Big House to talk strategies on how to beat Typhon, but no one could come up with anything. Nobody knew where to start, so they went to double check their bags. At ten 'til noon, they met at the base of Half-Blood Hill and walked up together. They stopped at the top, just outside camp borders to wait for noon. Suddenly, a few minutes before noon, they hear a noise beside them. They look over as one but don't see anything. "Hello?" Frank calls out. A head comes out of the bushes, then another. Then the body. A reptilian-type monster looked at them from its two heads, one in the regular spot and one on its tail.

"Orthus?" Percy asks. "Wait. That's not Orthus. What is that?"

Piper answers, her voice shaky. "That's an Amphisbaena."

"A what?" Jason replies.

Annabeth answered, "An Amphisbaena, or two headed snake. It's highly venomous. If it bites you, you'll be dead in less than twelve hours. Gaia doesn't want us to go fight Typhon."

The monster lunged. "Scatter," Hazel called. They spread out. "Annabeth, how do you kill it?"

Her voice was small, "I don't think you can."

They scattered, trying to keep it busy until they could find a way to get rid of it. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap to sneak around behind it. Hazel tried to spear it without being bitten. Her _spatha_ seemed just right. She could stab it without getting close. Frank tried to fight, but couldn't decide what shape to take. "Annabeth, is there an animal it hates? Anything it's a sworn enemy of?"

"I don't think so."

Frank cursed under his breath. _Ok. Let's try something fast, but a lot of._ He concentrated and when he opened his eyes, he had changed. A swarm of bees surrounded the Amphisbaena. Then Frank remembered a book he had read years ago, before his mom died. It described a fictional type of wasp in great detail. _What was it called?_ Then he remembered—and changed. The individual bees became darker, larger, and lost the fuzz that bees have. The stingers connected to a pouch filled with venom that was worse than any other stinging insect combined. A swarm of tracker-jackers attacked the Amphisbaena.

Piper had been practicing her charmspeak, and it seemed to be working. She stepped back, out of the battle, and started speaking. "Why are you attacking _us_? …" She kept going, using her words to stop the snake. It didn't help much, but it did help.

Percy and Jason were wearing down. Percy had his hurricane going, and Jason was fighting head-to-gladius. They knew they couldn't keep going long.

Leo didn't know what to do. He had no tool that could fight a highly venomous, two-headed snake. Then he thought of one thing that might help. He reached into his belt and pulled out a handful of screwdrivers, but they were filed to the sharpest point imaginable. Leo pelted the monster with screwdriver after screwdriver, trying to distract the thing. But he also knew that eventually the thing would overrun them.

**I know it's a bit shorter than usual. Sorry, that's just how it worked out. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My disclaimer is always on my profile.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and followed! **

**Goth Bookworm: This chapter should answer your question.**

**NightWings412: Orthus is the two-headed dog that Percy met at Triple G ranch in Texas in BotL. **

**And here's the next chapter! **

Sadie and Carter stared at the commotion, trying to figure out what was going on. After a minute or two, Carter figured it out. "The kids are fighting something. They've surrounded it and are trying to stay alive." He watched as whatever it was almost bit a dark-haired boy of about 17.

"Does that one have a hurricane surrounding him?" Sadie asked in disbelief.

"That's what it looks like." Then Carter got his first clear look at the thing they were fighting. "Holy Horus, that's a tjesu heru!"

"No way! That's impossible! Wait I see it too. We have to help them."

They reached for their staffs and wands, then went to join the fight. Carter summoned his avatar and started trying to defeat the monster. "Carter! Don't cut it in half or you'll create two monsters. There's only one way to kill a tjesu heru! Move!"

He suddenly remembered how they had defeated this monster two years before. Sadie had blasted it to dust using the power of Isis. His shoulder throbbed where the thing had bitten him right before Sadie had done said blasting. Carter stepped out of the way, effectively giving Sadie a clear view of the tjesu heru.

"Everyone! DUCK!" She pointed at the snake "_Ha-di._" The hieroglyph burned in front of them and the monster exploded.

"Who's that?" Hazel called, still fighting the monster. The rest glanced over one at a time to see two kids staring at them, stunned.

"I don't know," they all said.

"They can see through the Mist," Percy noticed.

The strangers reached for something. "What is that? It looks like a walking stick," Piper called.

Annabeth paled, "No way."

"What?" they asked.

"They're magicians. They likely follow the Egyptian version of the gods. Be careful. They may be enemies." The strangers jumped into the fight and the demigods were forced to focus on the monster instead of the newcomers. The boy suddenly shimmered and grew—no, not grew. He became encased in a glowing hologram and started to fight the monster.

"Carter!" the girl cried out. "Don't cut it in half or you'll create two monsters. There's only one way to kill a tjesu heru! Move!"

_Wait a minute_. Piper thought _Tjesu heru? That's a Amphisbaena._ But she didn't have time to call out, because just then the girl yelled, "Everyone! DUCK!" Piper followed her instinct and hit the deck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw everyone else had too, except the two strangers. The boy, Carter, just stepped aside. The girl pointed at the monster and called something that sounded like "Howdy." The seven watched as a weird sign glowed in the air, a stick with a circle on top, an X, and a snake, fashioned together in a square, then the monster exploded.

After a stunned minute, everyone got up.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked them, sword at the ready. He didn't know if he could trust them.

"Simple spell. Hieroglyph for _Destroy_," the girl replied.

Carter shrank back to normal size. "Simple? I remember the first time you did that, Sadie. You didn't think it so 'simple.'"

"Oh, shut up, Carter." She turned back to the seven. "Do you know what the threat is?"

"Depends on which one you're talking about," Percy replied, still wary.

"Oh, come off it. We're not your enemy. We're here to help. Horus and Isis sent us."

"Horus and Isis?" Leo asked. "Who the heck are Horus and Isis?"

"She means Hera and Apollo, but why would they send two mortals to help fight Typhon?" Annabeth questioned.

"Hold it! One, you say that as if you're _not _mortal. And, two, who's Typhon?" Sadie asked.

Carter had paled. "Set is acting up again."

**I hope you liked it! If I get 6 reviews for this chapter, I'll update tomorrow. Otherwise, I'll update Tuesday. :) R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone! I got eight reviews for the last chapter, and, as promised, here's a new chapter! To get an early update, I need ten reviews. Otherwise, I'll see you Wednesday!**

**Goth Bookworm: Your review made me laugh :)**

**Guest: accounts are free, and you don't have to have one to write. I don't publish my stories til their finished. As I publish this one, I'm writing another. :)**

**Meme: I'm glad I inspired you! Just don't steal my idea :P**

**And to everyone else I couldn't respond to: Thanks again for the reviews!**

"Set? No, they said Typhon."

"Typhon is another name for Set. Now I get why Horus told me to research Greek mythology a while back. I started by reading another book written by that guy we sent our recordings to. He had this whole series about Greek myths in the modern world. They battled Typhon just under a year after we battled Set in Arizona. According to the book I read, Typhon was defeated just outside Manhattan. A year before, Set had tried in Phoenix, when his birthday made him almost impossible to defeat. But Apophis tried through him that time and you stopped it." He looked at the others, who had been staring in shock, except for Annabeth, who was nodding. "He's coming back isn't he? And, since the gods have retreated, he thinks he can win this time."

Annabeth nodded again, "With the gods silent, Typhon might be able to succeed this time."

Carter looked at them, stunned. "But that means…"  
Leo cut in. "Yes, the Greek gods are real, they still have kids, and we're some of them."

"Well that explains the hurricane and the wasps," Carter replied. "So who are you and who are your parents?"

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Jason, son of Jupiter. Their Roman forms are still around, too."

"Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

"Frank, son of Mars."

"Leo, son of Hephaestus."

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Sadie spoke up, "Cool! I'm Sadie, and this is my brother Carter. I'm the host of Isis, while he's the host of Horus. We're magicians from the House of Life. Well, I'm a magician. Carter's Pharaoh."

"So the Egyptians gods _do _exist," Annabeth breathed.

"Pharaoh?" Frank asked at the same time.

Sadie nodded to Annabeth and to Frank said, "Yeah. After we defeated Apophis last year, Carter was made Pharaoh. But back to the original topic. Isis told me that the gods would come back to help, but she didn't say when."

"Really?" Jason asked. "Jupiter, er, Zeus has still declared Olympus closed. The only god we've heard from since soon after Typhon was defeated last time is Hera."

"I don't know about you guys," Leo said, "but it sounds to me that we have to battle Typhon together. The gods may or may not help, but if they do, it will likely be in their Egyptian forms. Zeus has closed Olympus, but Ra might come."

"Leo's right," Hazel affirmed. "It seems the gods have brought us together to fight a common threat. Since last time they kept us separate, but this time they bring us together, for the same threat, working together must be the best way to defeat Typhon. Now if Typhon started his march to Olympus late yesterday, he's probably just gotten to the eastern edge of California. We need to get there as soon as possible and start battling."

"Exactly," Jason replied, "but how are we going to get there? Even our ship would take several hours."

"A ship?" asked Carter. "That would take more than a few hours. That would take _days_."

"Not a ship that sails through the air," Leo said proudly.

"A what, now?" Sadie was confused. Leo pointed toward the _Argo II_, which was visible from Half-Blood Hill. "Wow" was all she could manage. "It can really fly?"

"Yup. But it's much too slow for this."

"We could shadow travel," Hazel suggested. "Nico," she winced a bit, remembering he was missing, "taught me how." She turned toward Percy, "Can Mrs. O'Leary hold 6?"

He thought about it. "It would be close but maybe."

"Wait a second." Carter spoke up. He sounded nervous. "Who's Mrs. O'Leary?"

"My pet hellhound." Percy replied.

"You're pet _what_?! Carter choked.

Percy chuckled. "Watch. Just don't attack. She won't hurt you." He turned toward the woods and whistled. Suddenly, the shadows darkened and out leaped a dog the size of a garbage truck.

"Ammut?" Sadie questioned.

Annabeth shook her head. "This animal is purely Greek. Egyptians don't have hellhounds."

"Oh."

"Guys, we should probably get going," Piper looked around nervously. "Gaia—" she turned to the Egyptians, "she's our main evil, similar to your Apophis—will try to send monsters to try to keep us from fighting Typhon. We need to keep moving."

"She's right." This was Carter. "What is shadow-traveling?"

"All shadows are of the same substance. As a child and a creature of the underworld, Mrs. O'Leary and I can use it like a door or a gate," Hazel answered.

"Um, I don't get it," Sadie and Carter said in unison.

"Don't worry about it," Percy spoke up. "I've been hearing about it for years, and I still don't get it. The point is they can take us to California. Hazel and Mrs. O'Leary have had enough practice by now that they won't need a nap afterward. We just need to figure out who is taking who."

"Carter, Sadie, would you rather hold on to me or ride Mrs. O'Leary?" Hazel asked them.

They looked at each other. "I'll ride the dog," Sadie decided. "I think I would rather hold on to you," Carter piped up.

"Ok. Then how about I'll take Carter and Frank and the rest of you can get on Mrs. O'Leary. That work?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get moving!"

Sadie climbed up first and grabbed Mrs. O'Leary's collar, and Annabeth climbed onbehind her. Then Percy, Piper, Jason, and Leo got on. Carter and Frank got on either side of Hazel and gripped her arms.

"Mrs. O'Leary, meet me at Manhattan Beach, Los Angeles, California. Hold on tight everyone."

**I hope you like it! R & R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Slight change in plans. Some issues have been presented in reviews, and I decided to clear those up and update at the same time. It seems there's been some confusion about my timeline. You can view the timeline I used for this story on my profile. This story takes place after the reunion but before they go to Rome. I started this before MoA came out, but finished it after. So the ending hints at MoA, but this story is separate.  
There have also been a few nasty comments. I replied to one via PM because they had an account, but the other one didn't. So, unless you are the guest named Jack, you do not need to read the next paragraph.**

**Jack: Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. You know, Jack, it's my understanding that there's an unspoken rule in fanfiction that says to write a nasty review, the author has to have a way to contact you privately. I've read all the books too, and if you knew my exact timeline, you'd realize I've got it pretty close, but you don't know my timeline. If you want things to be perfect, then don't read fanfiction. Contructive criticism is one thing. Flames will not be tolerated. If you cannot read my story, and give polite remarks on it-I don't care if they're good or bad, just polite-then don't read my story. Reviews and nasty comments are not the same thing. Oh, and Jack? I don't really care if you think Drew and Lacy were in a certain place or whatever. This is my story, not yours. So buzz off.**

**Now that that's taken care of, one with the story. You got an early update :)**

A second later, Mrs. O'Leary's group stumbled out of an alley into bright sunlight.

"I will never get used to that," Percy complained.

"Where are we?" Jason asked

"Hazel?" Piper called.

"Up here," was the reply. "A little help?"

They looked up. Somehow, Frank, Carter, and Hazel had landed on top of the nearest building, an apartment building. They peered over the edge.

"Percy, there's a water fountain across the street. Think you can get us down?" Hazel called.

"Sure." While Carter and Sadie looked on curiously, Percy concentrated. Suddenly, the fountain began to overflow, though not enough for the mortals to notice. Water flowed over the street, heading toward them. Everyone but Percy backed against the opposite building and watched—Sadie with her jaw dropped. As the water got to the alley, it started forming a four by four platform, which slowly rose with the added water. After about five minutes, the rectangular column was as tall as the building. Frank and Hazel stepped onto the water, dragging Carter with them. Once they were on, the water slowly began to descend. After another minute, they were on the ground.

Percy turned. "Before we go anywhere, we need reinforcements. Carter, Sadie, do you know anyone who can help? Hera and Chiron both implied that no one else from our kind should take part. What about you? Did your gods inform you of any backup?"

"Yes, but they're all in New York and Egypt and I don't have a scrying bowl—that's our way of contact."

Annabeth spoke up. "As long as there is a way for them to get here, we can contact them."

"How?" Sadie asked.

Piper answered, "Iris messaging. Iris, goddess of the rainbow, is one of the messengers for the gods. If you pay her, she'll also do the same for demigods. Hey Annabeth, got any drachma?" Annabeth passed a few over. "Who do you want to contact first and where are they?"

"Chief Lector Amos Kane, First Nome, Cairo, Egypt," Carter replied.

"Percy, rainbow please?"

The water vapor in the air suddenly became visible, forming into a mist. A couple seconds later, the bright sun created a rainbow.

"Carter, we don't want to freak them out. So I need you to stand next to me as I place the call, then I'll step out of the way. They will be able to hear you and see what is level with the rainbow. Got it?" He nodded. She turned to the rainbow and tossed in a drachma. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me the Chief Lector Amos Kane, First Nome, Cairo, Egypt."

The rainbow shimmered, then showed the command room with Amos, Zia, and many others surrounding the enchanted shabti table. "Amos!" Carter called. No one turned. "Amos Kane!" Carter called a little louder. One of the men jumped and looked around frantically. "Carter?"

"Look behind you," was the reply. The man turned.

"What is this?"

"It's called an Iris message. It's our allies method of communication. Step into view guys." The Seven stepped into view in the mist. "They are children of the Greek gods and knew what was going on. Set used this form a year after he tried to build the pyramid in Arizona. Apparently, Set broke his vow. He caused trouble. But he would probably argue that it wasn't against us. Anyway, we know what we're fighting. Set has changed form and is creating a storm that is slowly making its way to New York. If he reaches there, he hopes to kill two birds with one stone. Once in New York, he will storm the house of the Greek gods. Destroying them would unravel the world enough that bringing down the Egyptian gods would be simple. What he doesn't realize is that he's Gaia's—the evil, Greek goddess of the earth—pawn. After Set takes down Olympus, Gaia will get rid of him and destroy the world."

The command room listened to this spiel in silence. Then Zia spoke up. "What can we do?"

"Send everyone. We do not have to worry about an assault there and we need every able body we have. This form of Set, known to the Greeks as Typhon, is incredibly strong. The last time he appeared, It took the twelve highest gods working together to defeat him, and Typhon made it to New York from Washington state before they did it. Olympus is closed. We have only the House and maybe our version of the gods to help. We are currently in Los Angeles. From there, just follow the damage to the storm giant. You do have enough artifacts for that many portals?"

Amos replied, "Yes, many of the newest magicians are skilled in portals well enough to get everyone there."

"Good. Use Loker Stadium. That's the closest. Once you arrive, do not wait for me to find you. Jump in. Every second counts!"

"Got it." Amos turned around and started directing the leaders to round up the magicians from the various Nomes to meet in Los Angeles, California, as Piper slashed through the picture.

"Now I need to contact my Nome. Brooklyn house, 21st Nome, Brooklyn, New York."

**There you go. I know my monologue about Set is a little screwy because around the time Typhon was defeated, my timeline has Apophis being execrated, placing Set in Egypt. Let's say that LO happened a little before SS did. Whatever. Just go with it. And I'm not stating a certain number a reviews because I didn't follow it last time anyway. I'll update when I update. That might be tomorrow or the next day. With how many people I have viewing this, I can promise it won't be long. Hope you enjoyed. R & R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've reached 30 reviews! Thank you! And keep reviewing please!**

Piper threw the drachma in. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Brooklyn House, 21st Nome, Brooklyn, New York."

Chaos appeared through the mist. Trainees ran around practicing spells, wondering aloud when they would receive word about the battle, and trying to catch a…flock?...herd?...whatever. They were trying to catch a group of penguins being led by a young boy.

"Enough!" Sadie called. Nobody looked over. "I said quiet!" Every person in the room froze, then started looking for the source of the voice. "That's better. Over here!"

"Well, that's one way to get their attention, Sadie." Carter turned to the IM, "Horus and Isis sent us to the Greeks, and our new allies have informed us of the threat. Set has chosen a different form, known to them as Typhon, and is traipsing across the country. His goal is to destroy Olympus, where their gods, the Greeks, reside, and thereby unravel the world enough to become ruler over the Egyptian gods. The leader of their gods, Zeus, has closed Olympus, because of a different, stronger deity—Gaia—that is trying to take over, and they are on their own. What Set doesn't realize is that he is Gaia's pawn. Once Set/Typhon takes out Olympus, Gaia will dispose of him and destroy the world. However, Horus said the House would help, and that includes you. I need everyone to get to Los Angeles, California. Use an obelisk at Loker Stadium. Once here, it should be fairly easy for you to find the giant storm system ravaging the city. Any questions?"

Walt spoke up, "Explain these "Greek gods" a bit more please."

Percy replied. "Hey, I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. The Greek gods are just as alive as the Egyptian, and they still come to earth and have kids with humans. These kids are known as demigods. We seven are demigods. Our gods' home is Olympus, which moves with western civilization and is currently over the Empire State building. Gaia is the earth goddess and is immensely evil, and Typhon is the storm monster. The last time Typhon was released, it took our twelve major gods working together to defeat him. He is incredibly powerful and we need all the help we can get to slow him down."

"Gotcha. Any other questions?" Walt asked the other trainees. "No? Then, Carter, we'll get there as soon as we can."

"Roger. Felix, get rid of the penguins. And guys? Good luck." Carter slashed through the mist and turned to everyone else.

"One more group to contact. Hold on a moment." Carter nodded at Sadie then closed his eyes.

_Horus?_

_I'm here, Carter._

_It's time. Are you in?_

Carter felt himself hosting Horus again.

_That a good enough answer?_

_That works. _

Carter sent his _ba _into the heavens, into the gods' throne room. It still looked the same, with soaring columns, braziers of magical fire, and Ra's throne. Also just like last time, he seemed to be alone—until he called.

"Come. Fulfill your oath. You know I am strong, and, unless you want to be destroyed, we must fight!"

After the first word, the gods started appearing. A pile of scorpions conglomerated into Serqet. Shu blew in on a dust devil, looking like a pilot. Nekhbet and Babi appeared from behind the columns, and many more. Khonsu, Nut, Hapi, Neith, Thoth, even some of the gods who used to be at Sunny Acres.

"It is time for war yet again," Carter told them. "I proved last time I am strong. If we do not defeat Set before he reaches New York, the world will crumble. Now will you fight with me or will you let the world dissolve into Chaos?"

"We will fight!" they said it unison.

"Then come." Carter left the throne room and, back on earth, opened his eyes. Above them, clouds gathered then opened, and the gods charged into battle.

**Remember, reviews equal faster updates! R & R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm extremely excited right now. I just found out that Rick Riordan will publish a Kane/Jackson crossover in the paperback version of The Serpent's shadow May 7th and as an e-book later in the summer! You can read about it yourself here: rickriordan. blogspot and an excerpt is here: twileshare aeal**

**In celebration of this awesome event, you get two chapters of my crossover version in one day! **

When Carter nodded at her, Sadie had also closed her eyes.

_Isis?_

_Yes._

_You ready to kick some Chaos arse?_

_Watch your language._

Sadie felt herself hosting Isis. She opened her eyes and looked at Carter. His _ba _was still in the throne room, but a couple minutes later, he opened his eyes. Overhead, the gods charged into battle.

Percy looked up at the cloud of charging gods, nodded approval, and almost gave the charge order, but then he had an idea. He looked at Annabeth, "Is there a plan twenty-three here?"

Her eyes widened, "Why didn't I think of that? The closest statue is a surfer on Hermosa Beach. There are thousands of statues around this city alone, not to mention across the country, and everybody counts."

Percy looked to the rest of the group. "Annabeth and I should go activate the statue. Once we activate the first, it will continue waking up its brethren in every city we go through. We take a vote. Do you think we should stick together or should the rest of you go join the fight and we'll catch up?"

"We should split up. Why use nine people for a job that takes two?" Jason replied.

"He's got a point. All for splitting up?" Annabeth asked. All the hands went up.

"It's settled then," Percy said. "Annabeth and I will go to Hermosa Beach while you join the fight." He took off after Annabeth, since she knew her way around from her many visits to tour the architecture.

Jason's group, having never been to Los Angeles, had no idea where to go. They could clearly see Typhon, but nobody knew how to get to him.

"There's a tourist kiosk," Hazel spoke up. "They should have a map." She was right, and, after buying a map of the city, they set off down the beach.

It didn't take them long to reach Typhon. After all, it's kind of hard to miss the seventy story high monster storm ravaging the city. Most of the group were surprised that tourist kiosk was still open. It seemed the rest of the city was abandoned or evacuating. A newscast in a store window caught their eye, and they stopped as one to listen.

"Reports are comparing this storm to the one that carved a path through the country just over a year ago. Amazingly, it is the same size and, as far as we can tell, it is even starting in the same direction as the last one. However, it is too early to tell for sure. It appears the storm formed in the warm waters off the coast and landfall strengthened rather than weakened the system. The governor has already declared Los Angeles a disaster area and many speculate this storm to result in major damage across the state and even the country. We will continue to update on this storm as we receive new information, so stay tuned America. Back to the studio."

The group shared grim looks and ran toward the storm, steeling themselves for battle.

Percy and Annabeth jogged south to Hermosa Beach. The two-mile jog was completed in about15 minutes, thanks to their extensive practice running from monsters—and Clarisse.

"Where's this statue?" Percy asked.

"At the beginning of the pier. We're almost there."

A couple minutes later, they spotted the surfer statue. Jogging up, Annabeth glanced around and, noticing the area was relatively empty, climbed on top to look for the activation button. A second later Percy heard an "Aha!" and Annabeth jumped off and turned to the statue in time to see it stand up. Percy, having seen this before decided to keep quiet. They were in a hurry.

"Hello, Tim Kelly. Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Battle Typhon. Begin Activation."

Tim Kelly jumped off his surfboard and began clanking northwest.

"I think there's a statue near highway 405 and Rosencrans. He's probably heading there next." Annabeth thought aloud. She turned to Percy. "Anyway, ready to join the fight?"

"Yup." They took off running toward the giant storm column in the north.

Carter and Sadie had decided they were stronger together, so they stayed side-by-side through the battle. Running toward the storm giant, they started throwing spells, and calling insults to try to get Set's attention. Every so often, they would see one of the gods flying above them in various modes of transportation. Neith had a chariot and Sadie could've sworn she heard Neith scream something about the continuing Jelly Baby conspiracy. Sadie rolled her eyes. Hapi was floating on water and looking too happy to be fighting, as usual. Babi and Nehkbet seemed to have an alliance, as they were fighting together.

Sadie felt Isis' strength and knowledge flow through her, and knew Carter felt the same with Horus. The last time she glanced over, he had been in his eye-of-Horus combat avatar.

It had crossed their mind to do the same thing to Set as they had done to Apophis, but they weren't prepared. They didn't have the shadow, and they didn't have a way to get it, so they continued the fight, hoping against hope they would succeed.

**Now that you've read my chapter, you can join my in jumping for joy at an official crossover! :P**

**R & R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. I wanted to show what everybody is doing during the battle. The one person I left out this chapter, I did on purpose. His POV was longer because of something that happens. Enjoy!**

Jason found himself on the north side of the giant. Since the wind was coming from the north, this gave him an advantage. He called on the winds and lifted off the ground. Holding his gladius in front of him, he created a tornado around himself, and flew at the giant. His sword embedded into Typhon's' arm. Jason let go and called down lightning. A bolt second only to his father's master bolt travelled through the gladius into Typhon, throwing the sword free and back into Jason's hand. He knew he could only do that a few more times, though, so he tried to vary his attack methods. A lightning bolt now. Then some stab wounds to Typhon. Now shoot a bolt through the most recent stab wound. Now, finding himself next to Leo, they shot fire and storm together at Typhon. But, they couldn't do much damage on their own. What they needed was the gods. But where were they? Jason looked up and realized they were flying around Typhon's head. Typhon treated them like flies, but the gods had more of Typhon's attention than the teenagers did. Jason threw another bolt, thanking his father for the extra voltage.

Leo was running out of ideas, and they were only over New Mexico. It had to be the gods' help, because Leo knew there was no way he could have run from Los Angeles to New Mexico, much less while fighting. He kept pelting Typhon with anything he could pull from his belt. In Arizona, he even started setting the objects on fire before he threw them. Nothing fazed Typhon. _That may be because he's a seventy foot tall storm giant, _Leo thought darkly. He saw a statue whacking the giant's foot with a metal notepad. _Annabeth's plan twenty-three seems to have worked._ Later, he found himself next to Jason. They shared a look, aimed for the same spot, and fired fire and storm together. Typhon acted as if they were ants, which, in a way, they were. They would have continued fighting together, but Jason faded back into the crowd, so Leo dove back into his grab, light, and throw routine, wishing he had a different idea that might work.

Piper had no clue how to help defeat Typhon. She doubted Typhon could hear her charmspeak, so she didn't risk affecting her friends. Instead, all she could do was attempt to cut Typhon's legs up enough to slow him down. She has no idea how they could ever win this battle, but she refused to give up.

Hazel loved how much metal was in the ground. She had had the hardest time when they were going through Nevada. There was so much desert. Everything was sand and sand doesn't have metal. However, New Mexico had the gold from the Rockies, plus a few other things. She launched another chunk of metal at Typhon, and Ichor spilled from the resulting gash. _Maybe I _can_ help, _she thought. The further they got from the desert, the more metal there was in the ground. Hazel had felt useless in the desert, but she was smiling now. Typhon was suddenly bombarded with metal and jewels. She desperately hoped the curse of touching one of her jewels applied to monsters. Maybe that could kill this thing.

Frank was incredibly thankful for his ability. In the form of an eagle, he damaged one of Typhon's eyes. Then, changing into tracker-jackers again, he stung Typhon repeatedly. Typhon roared, telling Frank the poisoned affected him. Frank kept changing shapes. A brown bear smacked Typhon's foot, slightly disfiguring it. An electric eel delivered 60 volts of electricity, before quickly changing to poison frogs, which jumped on Typhon's legs. Frank changed constantly, but all he could do was annoy Typhon.

Annabeth was suffering from lack of a plan. As she fought, she kept trying to figure out a way to defeat Typhon, but she came up empty. With the Egyptian gods' help, Typhon was definitely slowing down, but they didn't have enough power together to defeat him. Plus, Typhon's size had made everyone split up. She couldn't see anyone but Percy, who had refused to let her out of his sight. She glanced over. Percy had a hurricane surrounding him and fought with a combination of Greek and Roman techniques. She was overjoyed to have him back, but was constantly afraid of losing him again. Since he lost Achilles' Curse, she knew he could get hurt. As she stabbed Typhon with her knife, she tried not to think about losing Percy again, turning her thoughts back to a plan.

**Remember, reviews bring faster updates! When my email explodes, another update pops up! :) R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Arkell26: You're reply made me laugh. Unfortunately, four reviews does not count as an exploding email. Now for chapter 11. Here's Percy's POV, as promised. Hope you enjoy!**

Percy was tiring. They had been fighting for over nine hours, with no break in sight. He saw the Egyptian form of the gods above him, slamming Typhon to and fro, but he knew it wasn't enough. He remembered the constant refreshing of troops he had during the war with Kronos and the breaks they had had. The refreshing troops had been the winning, though unplanned, tactic in that war. But he didn't see a chance of reinforcements here. Or a change of a break. Only the seven of the prophecy could help from Camp and Carter had said the entire House had come. The Egyptian gods were there, and provided needed aid, but the team was wearing down. Percy went around trying to cut up Typhon's legs. When they passed small, hard objects, Percy picked them up in his hurricane and threw them at Typhon. They didn't do much, but anything helped.

Somewhere between Albuquerque and the New Mexico-Texas border, Percy heard a voice he never expected to hear. "PERCY!" While fighting, he managed to glance over his left shoulder. Chiron was visible through an Iris Message.

"Hey Chiron!" Percy had to scream to be heard. Another cut appeared in Typhon's leg. "Is something wrong?"

"Well that would depend. Rachel has uttered a prophecy. I believe it is about your current battle."

"A prophecy?" Percy perked up a little. Maybe this prophecy would give a hint on how to battle Typhon.

Rachel came into view. "I wasn't at camp when you came by. Chiron called for me after you had already left and explained what had happened. As soon as he finished, I felt the Oracle move. This is what it said." She closed her eyes and concentrated. By now, Percy had taken a step out of the battle so he could hear. When Rachel opened her eyes a second later, they glowed an unnatural green.

_Seven demigods and those of the blood,_

_Combine with deities of the other ones,_

_When centered above the fort of lone star,_

_Working together to avoid further scar,_

_Shall battle as one against single foe,_

_When circled about shall deal the deathblow._

Chiron stepped up while Rachel composed herself. "I have some ideas, but you must do this yourself. Good luck, my boy." Chiron, obviously trying to conceal his concern, waved his hand, ending the connection.

Percy stood there, stunned, for a second, before jumping back into the fight. While fighting, he ran the prophecy over in his mind. He understood some of it, but decided to tell Annabeth rather than try to figure out the rest. He knew his girlfriend would be going crazy trying to think of a plan. The last time he saw her was on the other side of Albuquerque, before he saw an opening to pick up some windmills to fire at Typhon. He had realized the gods were helping them keep up when he went from seeing Las Vegas' lights in the south to seeing a sign for Flagstaff, Arizona without Percy feeling like he had run 250 miles. It took him about 20 minutes of fighting to make his way to Annabeth.

"Annabeth." She didn't hear him. "Annabeth!" She turned.

"What Percy?" No matter how much he was on her mind, Percy knew never to bother her when she was fighting.

"We've got a prophecy." Percy started fighting next to her. "Chiron called Rachel to camp soon after we left. When he told her about our mission, she spouted a prophecy. _Seven demigods and those of the blood, Combine with deities of the other ones, When centered above the fort of lone star, Working together to avoid further scar, Shall battle as one against single foe, When circled about shall deal the death blow._ I get parts. The first two lines and _Shall battle together against single foe_ say we have to work together with Carter and Sadie and their gods, but I don't get the rest of it."

Annabeth was thinking fast. As she went over the prophecy lines again, the piece she was looking for clicked. "I got it! We have to get everybody, including the gods, encircled around Typhon. If timed right, that will work."

"Whaa?" Percy was confused, per usual.

"Nothing. Just help me spread the word. We have to get everyone linked in a circle around Typhon before we pass Fort Worth, Texas. Otherwise we're doomed."

**Remember, reviews=updates! :) R & R! and give some feedback on that prophecy please. It's my first and I want to know how good it is :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. My prophecy must have been horrible. Not even my regulars reviewed. Thank you to the two guests who reviewed! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

With that, she took off, looking for the others, and Percy figured he'd better get started, even though he still didn't quite get it. He knew she was smart, but he didn't see how creating a circle around the storm giant would defeat him. They had nothing to lose, however, so he set to work looking for his comrades.

He found Leo first. "Leo!" Once Leo looked over, Percy told him about the prophecy and Annabeth's idea to beat Typhon. "Spread the word around!"

"Gotcha." Leo took off, lobbing fireballs at Typhon while he looked for the other fighters.

Percy looked over his shoulder and saw a group of teenagers he recognized from the 21st Nome throwing spells. He ran up to the one who had introduced himself as Walt.

"Hey, we just got a prophecy from our Oracle. We need to get everyone, including the gods, to surround the giant and hold hands. Somehow, that will stop him."

Walt looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Are you crazy? What the heck's an Oracle and why should we hold hands around the giant? We need to defeat him, not convince him to sing Kumbaya with us."

Percy laughed, "An Oracle is our way of predicting the future. I think this is kind of the same as a Hall of Ages Carter mentioned. The spirit of the Oracle resides in a young maiden who pledges herself to Apollo. The Oracle's prophecies always come true. Even if you try to fight it, it'll come true, so you may as well try to work with the hints it gives. I just got a message that our Oracle delivered a prophecy." He told them the prophecy. "Annabeth, my girlfriend is the best we have at deciphering prophecies and she says we need to get everyone to make a circle around Typhon, er, Set, and hold hands. If we do this before we pass Fort Worth, Texas, it'll somehow _deal the deathblow." _

Walt sighed, "I'll take your word for it. We don't have a type of Oracle. The Hall of Ages records the past, present, and _maybe_ a little of the future, but not much. What little it shows is more like an 'I wonder' than something you can use. We'll spread the word around to encircle Set. We don't have anything to lose." Walt turned around, said something to the other teens in his group. At his words, the group split, all going different ways. With a nod to Percy, Walt took off around the south end of Typhon and Percy turned to find someone else.

It didn't take Annabeth long to find Frank. All she had to do was look for the animals that don't live in New Mexico. She walked up to the swarm of weird looking wasps. "Frank, human form please. I need to talk to you." A second later, Frank was standing in front of her. "What's up?"

Annabeth explained the situation, "So help spread the word?" she finished.

"You bet!" he replied. "This sounds like our only chance." He changed back into that weird wasp and buzzed off before Annabeth could respond.

Annabeth fought her way to where Hazel was fighting, told her, and kept moving. The next ones she spotted were Carter and Sadie, and their strength stunned her. The siblings were throwing spells one after another, and each spell visibly affected Typhon, though not much considering his size. After a minute, they finally noticed her and came to see what she wanted. As soon as they were within earshot, Annabeth started explaining.

"We just got a prophecy from our Oracle. We—"

"Wait. Oracle?" Sadie interrupted.

"An Oracle predicts the future," Annabeth hurriedly explained. "Usually, we get a prophecy for quests before we leave, but Rachel—our current Oracle—wasn't at camp when we started. After we left, our director, Chiron, notified Rachel about our battle. When she got to camp, she gave a prophecy. _Seven demigods and those of the blood, Combine with deities of the other ones, When centered above the fort of lone star, Working together to avoid further scar, Shall battle as one against single foe, When circled about shall deal the death blow. _We need to get everyone, including the gods, to encircle Typhon and we have to do it as we pass Fort Worth, Texas. According to the prophecy, that will somehow defeat Typhon."

"You sure about this? I don't see how this will work," Carter replied doubtfully.

"It's the only chance we've got. I need you to communicate with the gods and tell them what's going on. But make it fast. We're about fifteen minutes from passing Fort Worth."

"If you put it that way…"

"Thanks!" Annabeth hurried off without letting him finish.

Carter turned to Sadie, "Where was the last place you saw the largest group of the nicest gods?"

"I don't know," Sadie answered. "I haven't seen them in a while. Just a sec, I'll ask Isis." She closed her eyes.

_Go around to your right, dear. That group is most likely to listen to you, especially if Carter tells them. _

"She said go to the right. That group is most likely to listen to you," Sadie told him.

"Why me?"

"Because you're Pharaoh, duh! Boys." She muttered that last part, but Carter wouldn't have heard her anyway. He was already headed east.

Sadie followed him and caught up in time to catch the tail end of his explanation.

"…Everybody needs to link hands around Set. Our allies' prophecy said that would defeat him." The other gods put up a hail of protest. "Enough!" They shut up. "We don't have a choice. We can't defeat him on our own. We need to do what they suggest. The worst it can do is not work. As your Pharaoh, I am telling you to get all the gods and magicians linked with the demigods in a circle around Set. Now get moving! We have thirteen minutes!"

After telling the gods to get moving, Carter found many of the Nome leaders also listening. "How much did you hear?"

"Not enough. What's going on?" the leader of the seventeenth Nome answered. Carter launched into the description.

"…and now that you know what's going on, we need to get moving. We have ten minutes left to do this in. Get all the magicians in a circle. You must link hands to make the circle complete." The magicians scattered to fulfill their task.

**Reviews make my day better, so tell me what you think! R & R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Five reviews for the last chapter, bringing this story to 47 reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!**

**Replies:**

**PercyJFreak: thx for the tip. this plot line kind of had to go fast, as they had to rescue Nico by a certain day. anyway, this story has already been written, but i'll keep that in mind for the next story.**

**ChosenOne: i hope this satisfies you dramatic need. this is my personal fav chapter-probably because it's the climax :)**

**And now for the story. Enjoy!**

Percy was having trouble finding Jason. That might have had something to do with Jason's wind abilities. Eventually, he gave up looking and started yelling for him. After the third "Jason!" said person landed next to him.

"There you are. We have a prophecy. Annabeth said we needed to get everyone around Typhon and link hands. According to the prophecy, this will somehow defeat Typhon. We need to hurry, though. We've got less than ten minutes."

"Got it." Jason flew off to go inform others then join the growing circle. Percy heard something behind him and turned to see Annabeth.

"Hey, Wisegirl," Percy smiled. Just seeing her relaxed him.

Annabeth went straight to business. "I've found Piper, Frank, Hazel, Carter and Sadie."

"Well I found Leo, the group of kids from Carter's 21st Nome, and Jason."

"Good," Annabeth added that up. "We have everyone in the main group. Judging by the haphazard circle trying to from around Typhon, it seems Carter got through to his people. Now all we have to do is time it right. They need us too. Let's go find our friends."

Percy followed Annabeth to what used to be the battle zone around Typhon. Now it was the biggest circle Percy had ever seen. Magicians, Egyptian gods, trainees, and demigods surrounded the storm giant. Luckily, it didn't take them long to find the rest of the seven. Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper were in line next to Carter and Sadie. Percy and Annabeth joined between Piper and Carter. On Leo's other side was a line of trainees Percy recognized from talking to earlier. Walt was standing next to a young boy, saying something about penguins not being part of the prophecy. The rest of the circle that Percy could see was made up of various beings. One kept randomly yelling "My pudding!", another had the head of a frog, and another had the head of a lion. _The Egyptians sure have some weird gods._

Annabeth had never been more nervous in her life. Standing next to Percy, she surveyed the circle of people and deities surrounding Typhon. She had just seen a sign saying "Fort Worth 10 miles" so she knew they had only seconds to complete the circle. She had been doing a countdown in her mind ever since she figured out the formula to decipher her speed: time it takes to reach landmark times height of landmark. They were extremely close. _5…4…3…2…1. _Nothing happened. Then she saw something move through the haze Typhon produced. Before she had time to realize the movement was one hand grasping another, she was engulfed in a bright light. As they passed just north of Fort Worth, Texas, someone on the other side of the circle completed the link and the prophecy. A magical light shot up from the circle, hiding Typhon from view. Annabeth heard a roar, then a groan from Typhon. The ground shook with a major earthquake she instinctively knew was only felt in the circle and was caused by the tunnel opening up to a pit that went deeper than Tartarus. Somewhere even Gaia wouldn't dare go. The dark mass in the middle of the circle grew smaller and smaller, until it disappeared completely. With another, smaller, earthquake, the ground closed and the light vanished. Everyone stared in stunned silence at the clear, blue sky. If it wasn't for the damage to the west, and the exhaustion everyone felt, they would have wondered if it was all a dream.

After another few seconds of stunned silence, whoops of victory Annabeth was sure Fort Worth could hear filled the air. She turned to Percy, who hand a matching look of joy on his face. Before she could say a word, he wrapped her in a hug. When they broke apart, they went to join the crowd of fighters that had just defeated Typhon, the storm giant.

It took ten minutes for Percy and Annabeth to find the rest of the Seven. Gathered around an impromptu campfire, they were greeting old friends and getting to know new. As they reached the other demigods, they heard a yell that was undoubtedly Sadie, "Bast!" Everyone looked over in time to see Sadie throw herself at a lady in a leopard print costume. The two hug and move off to talk. Percy exchanged a smile with Annabeth and went to see if anyone had food.

**And Typhon has been defeated! this story is almost done. R & R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This story has reached 50 reveiws! Thank you!**

After the light died away, Carter and Sadie were stunned just like everyone else. It worked! Sadie was especially excited that the gods were here. One goddess in particular. She looked around, trying to find the goddess she was closer to that Isis. Finally, she spotted who she was looking for. "Bast!" Sadie took off running, launching herself onto the cat goddess.

"My kittens!"

"You're back! Do you get to stay this time?"

"I'm afraid not Sadie. Horus said we must move away again. We're not even sure how Set was able to come back. It must have something to do with your friends' Gaia. We can't be here for everyday things, but we may be able to come should you need us again. When everyone goes their separate ways, we will leave as well."

Sadie was about to complain more, but after reading the look on Carter's face, she remembered the lesson she had learned a little over a year ago. A run-in with Khonsu taught her to enjoy what time she had without wishing for more. She changed the subject.

"Can you conjure some food? We've been fighting for nine hours. I know I'm not the only hungry one."

Bast smiles with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Sure."

Sadie interjects, however. "And Bast? People food, and no grilled cheese. You're a goddess. Surely you can manage real food for once."

Bast sighs, "Oh, ok. Just this once." She waves her hand and tables overflowing with all kinds of food and drink appeared. There was chicken, roast, vegetables, various kinds of salads, pastas, pizza, soda, everything anyone could want.

Sadie smiled, "Thanks, Bast." Then, turning to the large group of weary fighters milling around, yelled, "Come and get it!" Immediately, she was caught in a stampede.

Twenty minutes later, groups of people were eating and socializing. What was a battlefield and hour ago was now a picnic field.

Percy was exhausted. The adrenaline from the battle had worn off a while ago, and the food only helped a little. He wished they had access to some ambrosia. Annabeth had said the Egyptian gods don't eat ambrosia, and therefore wouldn't have any. Now Percy was trying to think of another way to get some. He knew if he didn't get any soon, he would pass out. Right then, Carter came by. Somehow, just eating seemed to have revived him. He plopped down in the small circle of demigods. Noticing how down they looked, he became concerned.

"What's wrong? Are you all hurt?"

Annabeth answered him, not as close to passing out since she didn't have special powers. "As children of the gods, we inherit some of their power. Percy, for example, can manipulate water. When we use those powers, they drain us, similar to how magic drains you. Except a simple meal won't revive us. Food helps, but only sleep or ambrosia will completely revive us. We don't have any ambrosia, so what you're seeing is seven demigods about to pass out from over use of their powers. With all the energy we've expended, if we pass out, it might be a long while before we wake up."

Carter suddenly had an idea. "Hey, you said Horus and Isis were just another name for Apollo and Hera right? And that Hera is still helping you?" Annabeth nodded. "Let me go get Sadie. Maybe she can get Isis to provide something." He took off.

Sadie was just finishing her food when Carter rushed up to her.

"Sadie, I need your help. Come with me." Sadie almost made a smart comment about the battle being over, so why would they need her, but the look on Carter's face made her think twice and follow.

"The demigods need help. The powers they inherit from their parents tire them out like magic does us. They need ambrosia, which is the food of their gods. Isis is the Egyptian version of Hera, and Hera is the goddess that has helped them the most. If we can't get them ambrosia, the only way they can get their energy back is a really long sleep. They can't afford that though. By the way they talk about Gaia, I think this was just a battle instead of the war. They need to keep moving."

"I'll try. Hold on." Sadie concentrated.

_Isis?_

_I know what you're asking. There is no Egyptian version of ambrosia. However, when the Greeks moved into Egypt, they brought the recipe. Tell Carter to look in his locker. I put some in there. Give it all to them. If anyone following the Egyptian gods eats ambrosia, it does the same to them as if they were a regular mortal. The effect is the same as overreaching your magic._

_Thank you! And we won't._

"She said to look in your locker." Sadie watched as Carter's face lit up. Immediately, he reached out. His hand disappearing, Sadie knew he was feeling around in his locker. A second later, he pulled his hand out holding a bag full of what looked like lemon squares.

"I didn't put those in there. That must be ambrosia. Think we could talk a piece to see what it tastes like?" He started to reach in.

"No!" Sadie yelled. Carter froze. "Isis said that a single bite of that will do the same thing that overreaching our magic reserve would, and I don't feel like planning a funeral for my brother." Suddenly smiling, she chuckled. "How did Carter die, you ask? He ate some godly food after defeating one of Set's strongest forms."

"Very funny, Sadie. Let's get this to Annabeth. They were in pretty bad shape when I last saw them."

**R & R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy! :)**

Annabeth was just starting to wonder where Carter was when she saw him and Sadie jogging toward them.

"Oh, thank the gods. I don't think I could have kept Percy and Jason awake much longer. Thank you." She took out a piece, broke into four pieces, and gave a piece to Percy, Jason, Leo, and Hazel. Then reached back in and broke off another small piece for Frank and Piper. She watched everyone closely, and judged that Percy and Jason needed another piece. That revived them the rest of the way. A couple seconds later, everyone but Percy had disappeared to go mingle. Percy waited just long enough to kiss Annabeth on the cheek before running off.

Annabeth turned around, shaking her head, and noticed Carter and Sadie standing there opened mouthed.

"Wow. That worked fast."

Annabeth, shoving the bag in her pocket, laughed. "Yes, it does. And thanks again for getting it. I may not be near-comatose, but I am not in the mood to deal with six drowsy or comatose demigods."

Carter laughed, "So what does that stuff taste like?"

Annabeth shrugged, "That depends on the person. Ambrosia tastes like your favorite food. Percy says it tastes like his mom's cookies. Piper mentioned black bean soup. It tastes like something different every time for me. Now, I probably need to go find Percy before his obtuseness get a god mad at him. He has enough enemies without adding some Egyptian gods. Let's meet back here at midnight to say goodbye, okay? We can't stay any longer than that."

"Of course!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we don't want to say goodbye just yet," Carter smiled.

Twelve hours after their quest started, the celebration finally broke up. Annabeth gathered the hyperactive demigods together and started to herd them to the meeting place where she could see Carter waiting.

"Come on, Annabeth. Let us go! We want to explore the town."

"Leo, for the last time, it's midnight. You all promised the party would be over at midnight. Plus, have you forgotten about Nico? He needs us. Typhon is gone, and we need to say goodbye to Carter and Sadie and get to Rome."

By now, they had reached Carter and Sadie. "Hey, guys. Where to now?" Sadie asked.

"We need to continue to Rome to close the Doors of Death and defeat Gaia. What about you?" Percy replied.

"Nothing quite that interesting. Our wars are over, unless the gods send us to help you. We just need to find the closest artifact and we can go home."

Annabeth perked up, "Artifact? Like what and what for?"

"We can anchor a portal on any Egyptian artifact, building, or statue that resembles a pyramid or an obelisk," Carter explained.

"I love architecture. There's a pyramid at the top of the mint about six miles south of here. Right now, we're between Fort Worth Alliance and Kenneth Copland airports. It wouldn't take you long to get to the mint."

Sadie had a huge smile on her face, "Thanks!"

Annabeth laughed, "No problem. We need to get moving now. You know where our camp is. It's called Camp Half-Blood. I've done research on your scrying bowl. It'll be able to find us there."

"Cool. We're on the other side off the river in Brooklyn. We live on top of an empty warehouse," Carter told her. "You have to look really close. Our magic borders hide things almost as well as your Mist."

"Gotcha," Percy said. "I'm really sorry, but we have to go. We need to get back to New York to get on our ship—"

"No we don't," Leo interjected. "Before we left, I programed the ship to follow us to California, then everywhere we go until I get on and cancel the order. It should have landed in Eagle Mountain Lake an hour ago."

"Nice," Percy said approvingly. "Anyway, we need to get on our ship and get moving. Thank you so much for your help. Hopefully after we finish this infernal war, we can get to know each other better."

"Of course," Carter said. "We need to better know our new friends," he paused. "Horus just told me that many demigods also have the blood of the pharaohs. That will give us something else to talk about next time we meet. Call us when the war's over?"

"You bet," Jason said. "Now let's get moving." The seven moved off, led by Annabeth.

**Thank you to those who reveiwed! There will be two more chapters after this, I think, for those who were wondering. R & R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you have enjoyed it. **

Carter looked to Sadie, "Well now that we know where to go, you ready to leave?"

"Yup. But I think the trainees have set up tents for the night."

"That works."

They went back to the feasting area and sat with their trainees.

"Where are the demigods?" Jaz asked.

"Their war's not over yet. They have to go to Rome to defeat Gaia—think that's their earth goddess. She's evil—anyway they had to leave. We're camping here tonight and we go back to Brooklyn in the morning. Get some rest, we leave early." Carter went to his tent and everyone looked to Sadie.

"That sums it up pretty well." She shrugged and, knowing that all the gods had already gone, left to her tent.

Both Carter and Sadie wanted to be alone. Although characteristic of Carter to be a thinker, Sadie was also stunned at everything that had happened in the last twelve hours. In half a day, she found out that Greek mythology existed and the Greek gods still had kids. She met some of those kids, then found out that Set, using a different form, was trying to take power again. Finally, seven kids of the Greek gods, two eyes of Egyptian gods, and the House of Life had done in 1400 miles what took the twelve strongest Olympian gods over 3,000 miles to do.

She felt she had a right to be stunned. She had thought that after execrating Apophis, nothing could surprise her. Apparently, she was wrong. But it was late, and, instead of torturing herself further, she decided to go to bed, talk it over with Carter tomorrow, and wait for them to defeat Gaia.

She hated that she couldn't go to Rome with them, but Carter had already warned her that she could cause their defeat if she tried to help. As much as she wanted to be in the action, she would hate it if her interference caused their defeat—and the end of the world.

So she waited. She waited with Carter and the trainees. And she counted the days until they came back and told her that the war was over, and that they could get to know each other outside of war. She felt they had known Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Piper forever, and she couldn't wait to see them again. And she knew Carter felt the exact same way.

Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo ended up walking the seven miles to Eagle Mountain Lake. Hazel couldn't shadow travel them all and Mrs. O'Leary wasn't answering. Because it was so late, and because they were all still tired, it took them almost two hours. They had to cross a highway. They thought about hitching a ride, but Annabeth pointed out they didn't have any more money, and no roads went to the lake from there. So they walked. And walked. And walked. They kept their ADHD brains engaged by counting the beat up statues littering the ground.

Finally, they made it to the lake. Percy immediately jumped in, letting the water reenergize him some. Annabeth, being the least tired, rounded everyone back up, told Leo to chart their course for Rome before he went to bed, and got Percy out of the lake and into his cabin. She then went to the side of the ship. The fog in the air—around midnight fog had rolled in—made a perfect mist. She set up their device that stored sunlight for nighttime Iris Messages and got a drachma.

"Oh, Iris, accept my offering." She threw in the coin. "Show me Chiron, at Camp Half-Blood."

Chiron appeared in the mist. He was sitting in the main room of the Big House, staring into the fire. Annabeth could tell the Seven were on his mind, even at two in the morning.

"Chiron!" Annabeth called.

He visibly jumped, then focused on the message. "Annabeth! Is something wrong? Somebody hurt? What about Typhon?"

Annabeth laughed. "Chiron, calm down. We're fine. Nothing's wrong. We defeated Typhon a few hours ago and we just got back to the ship."

"The ship? But how did you get back here without anyone noticing you?"

"Before we left, Leo programmed the ship to follow us to California, and then to wherever we went from there. We're in Texas right now. We just took off from Eagle Mountain Lake and we're on our way to Rome. It went just as the prophecy said. As we passed Fort Worth, Texas, we formed a circle of Egyptian gods, magicians, and demigods. When the circle was completed, the magic formed by the show of alliance created a tunnel to a pit that went deeper than Tartarus. A pit so deep that even Gaia would never go there to release him."

"I am glad that everyone is safe. There is still no word from the gods. Apparently, even defeating Typhon will not convince Zeus that he needs to help. You still have to close the Doors of Death."

"I figured. Chiron?" She hesitated, about to ask him something, then changed her mind. "We're on our way to Rome. I'll call when I can—if I can." Annabeth was thinking about the mission Athena had given her before they left for the Roman camp. "Goodbye, Chiron. I'll talk to you soon." With another look of longing, Annabeth broke the connection.

Still too hyped from the battle, and not wanting to wake Percy, she decided to stay on deck for a while, and soon started to think about the prophecy. She finally understood it completely.

_Seven demigods and those of the blood, Combine with deities of the other ones. _

The seven demigods of the prophecy, the House of Life's magicians, and the Egyptian gods had to combine forces.

_When centered above the fort of lone star, _

Texas' nickname is the Lone Star state, so the _fort of lone star _would be the town in Texas everyone knew best that had Fort in the name—Fort Worth, Texas.

_Working together to avoid further scar._

They had to work together to battle Typhon until they got to Texas.

_Shall battle as one against single foe. _

They had to work against the enemy they had in common as one unit, as if there were no differences between them, which, in a way, there weren't. Carter and Sadie, their trainees, and the demigods were all kids, grown up before their time, because destiny said it was up to them to save the world.

_When circled about shall deal the death blow._

The last line said that if everyone created a circle—the Egyptian symbol for unity—around Typhon, the magic created by their alliance would create a tunnel to Tartarus for Typhon to slide to, defeating him.

Annabeth smiled, then quickly frowned, as she looked to the horizon. They had defeated Typhon together and, for a whole day, she had managed to forget about her mother's visit. But now that the danger was over for a while, her fear came back unbidden. She took the coin out of her pocket, studying the owl on the side. Shoving it back in, she went to her cabin to get some sleep. She knew she would soon have to follow _The Mark of Athena._

**I would love reviews telling what you thought of the story as a whole. R & R!**


End file.
